


Moon-Shining Eyes, Clinging Cobwebs Above Her Bed

by NidoranDuran



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Blow Jobs, F/F, Girl Penis, Harems, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:27:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22510054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NidoranDuran/pseuds/NidoranDuran
Summary: Byleth is wife to the Emperor of Adrestia, but to a selection of other women wooed by her during her time teaching them, and when all the fators are right, her wives all serve her together.  Anonymous commission.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 40





	Moon-Shining Eyes, Clinging Cobwebs Above Her Bed

Lying back comfortably against the mound of pillows put up before her, Byleth focused first on simply feeling relaxed, setting in as the hands and the mouths pressed against her skin. There was so much of her that could be loved, and as her eyes closed, Byleth did her best to let the attention become aimless and unknowable, a swell of cumulative desire and senseless heat leaving no time for sense. It didn't matter what came from who as the lips latched down against the nipples topping her ample chest and beginning to suck on them. As the fingers caressed and spread out her thighs to allow a tongue's eager motion along her shaft. As another mouth wrapped around the thick head. Kisses along her arms, her calves, fingers that massaged the stress out of her tense shoulders...

It had been so long. Too long. Her role in helping to run a united Fodlan had taken its toll on Byleth, and she'd been able to indulge here and there with one girl where she found peeks, but it wasn't the same. What was the good in having a whole harem of doting lovers if she couldn't soak in the worship and the adoration of them all she wanted? Byleth was a simple woman who wanted only the small, hardly-too-much-to-ask joy of being worshiped and tended to by all her lovers in unison and be the focal point of their attention.

"Please, please, there's enough time for all of you," Byleth said in a low rumble, staring at the girls with slowly opening eyes and a delight at seeing who had gone where, who took what position. "Let's do this in the usual turns."

That meant Leonie was up first, and she was happy to shove forward, grabbing hold of Byleth's cock. "Don't mind if I do," she moaned, pushing her ponytail back over her shoulder and as she leaned in forward, hands caressing her shoulders as she faced down Byleth's ample cock herself. "Been too long," she lamented, not having been so lucky as to have any private time with Byleth of late, and she wanted to make the most of her time here. She licked along the cock, ready, hungry, pushing in with confident need and a delightful fervor to begin worshiping the big cock with her tongue.

The steady licks and kisses brought on a very aimless and doting pleasure, and Byleth sank into the bed as she soaked it all in. "That's good, just like that," she purred. "I hate to make you wait, but you're so desperate for me when you go without." The corners of her lips curled upward as she let Leonie serve her quicker and more desperate, showing off something that felt so ready and tumultuous, a show of frantic desires coming on like fire through her as she pushed on deeper, needier. Leonie took the remarks as a challenge, pushing on with the same old stubborn defiance that Byleth loved seeing in her so fucking much.

Rather than try to argue against it, Leonie just proved why she was the best cocksucker in Byleth's harem, taking her deep down into her mouth and letting Byleth feel the reaches of her throat. Up and down she worked, greedily satisfying the growing needs and hungers of a situation that was all the better for being so unruly and chaotic. She didn't feel like she needed to be controlled or sensible, sanity only an obstacle to the pleasure she craved. Leonie was not going to be held back, pushing with devoted fervor and desire through the pleasures coming on strong, leaving her craving the deepest joy. Every sloppy gagging or choking noise she made was a deeper sign of her frantic adoration, and there was no reason to contain that heat now, throwing herself into the unraveling heat she loved so much.

The joyful thrill of being serviced and adored with such fervor and hunger gave Byleth what she needed, hand grabbing the back of Leonie's head and pushing her further down her cock, making her choke louder and messier under the weight of this utter panic. Leonie could handle it though; she knew full well that the determined mercenary would see her every demand through to the end, and wasted no time in servicing her cock quicker, hungrier, the greedy swells of desire and heat coming like fire across her body. She didn't let up, accepting what hr throat was giving up, yielding to this pleasure and its demands as all she felt capable of doing, and that lustful hunger drove her on ever faster still through this chaos and this madness.

Byleth didn't shy away from letting it push her into an unfocused and aimless sort of ecstasy, something joyful and fierce that she felt ready to make the most of, falling into the pleasure and letting it carry her away. "Take it," she groaned, a very succinct and flat way to give up to the pleasure, as her hips bucked forward with one single telltale warning of everything to come. Her cock erupted, gushing hot spurts of her sticky, thick seed right down Leonie's throat, the surprised girl gasping and struggling as the seed pumped down directly into her stomach, but through every wild and sloppy choking noise came a determined confidence and readiness that couldn't be tamed.

Up next in the 'usual' order were Annette and Mercedes, and with Leonie getting out of the way, Byleth had the room she always wanted with the two Blue Lions girls. She took hold of Annette and pushed her onto the bed, the slender mage yelping as the stacked Byleth pressed over her with her body pinning her down against the bed, holding her firm in place as she guided her cock forward. Annette whined and clung to Byleth. "Professor," she whined, still deep in habit even though Byleth was no longer quite her professor or anything of the sort. But it was reflex, respect, and as Byleth began to thrust into her with deep confident motions, a mad and hungry rutting that left no time for reason or sense.

As Annette was hammered into by a wound-up and greedy Byleth, Mercedes crawled up behind them, grasping Byleth's cheeks with a loving hold and spreading them slowly apart. Her tongue pushed forward with slow confidence, caring and delicate in her adoration as she began to rim Byleth through her feverish claiming of Annette. "Fuck her as hard as you'd like to, Professor. She has needed this so badly." Mercedes wasn't supposed to say that, and Annette whined in frustration at Mercedes sharing her needy confessions, but it was all far too late for the poor redhead now as she got laid into with such fire and aggression by Byleth's cock.

Feeling a tongue obediently working at her ass as she pushed on like fire through this pleasure added so much tempestuous heat and aggression to Byleth's thrusts. The duo was a fearsome one, two adorable girls both pulled deep into the depravity, Annette taking on such rough thrusts while Mercedes licked Byleth's ass hole through every second of this joy, a pleasure that Byleth insisted on returning to again and again with the deepest and most ferocious of hungers driving her forward, an unraveling sense of utter need and lust. The interplay of two girls both servicing her in their own ways was what made Byleth cherish her nights fucking her lovers at once.

There was a distinct lack of anything resembling sense here, but that was what made it so exciting for Byleth, as she pined Annette down hard, her moans and squeals of surprise and delight filling the air with such potent panic. she was helpless, fidgeting and wriggling under her touch, so full of craving and need. Annette's legs pressed against Byleth's hips, pleading her down into her harder and quicker still, a betrayal of just how sorely she craved this heat and the raw thrill of getting fucked. It was all she wanted, and the idea of letting herself give in was true ecstasy, a pleasure throbbing faster and hotter through her, sensations that ached with such desperation, such panic.

"It feels so good!" Annette confessed in gasping, shivering delight, unable to hold back her joy and not wanting to try. She was so overwhelmed by the idea of giving in, but she also gave up to it so hungrily and with such need that there was no doubt just how much she craved the idea of letting go. Searing, bubbling need tore through her body, bringing about dizzying pulses of throbbing hunger and a need that she wasn't sure how to deal with. The twisting chaos and calamity of this treatment really zeroed in a sense of molten surrender for Annette, as she squeaked her way through getting pounded and taken with such speed and such vigor that she wasn't sure how to slow it all down, falling in deeper, lower, spinning into unfocused panic and a sense of glee so potent that it threatened her ability to think clearly. "Cum in me, professor!"

The sweet whine, paired with Mercedes's tongue embedding itself deep into her, made for the most explosive rush of pure ecstasy, and Byleth happily came unraveled as she slammed down to the hilt one final time into Annette and pumped her full of hot. Hot shots of thick. sticky jizz filled her, and Annette's squealing panic and desperation made for something too wild and too needy to handle, lying limp and breathless on the floor in shuddering swells of lingering need, aftershocks twitching through her as she lay there in joy.

Just as quickly as she had been upon Annette, she was back off Annette again and grabbing both Shamir and Catherine, pulling them both int longing kisses as their hands grasping the sticky cock, starting to stroke along it with greedy delight and eager momentum while they tended to her. There was no time to waste and no reason to hold back as they dove in, sharing the kiss with Byleth, greedily making out with her and savouring the feeling of her so close in against her. The pleasure was ferocious, so wild in the chance to push in tight, to love and adore her while they worked at the cock together, joining with their hands wrapped around her shaft and pumping away with undying devotion and affection.

The pleasure was intoxicating, especially as the two older warriors moved lower, down from Byleth's lips and toward her breasts, guiding her onto her back and into a comfortable position on the bed as they sucked on her hardened nipples, which topped her ample breasts and begged for this attention. Greedy sucks and motions of pure love pushed in a sense of deepening lust, something hungry and intent. Shamir let go of the cock a moment to pour some warmed massage oil onto the cock, waiting in a bottle for when the time was right, and now she slathered it all over the cock, Catherine bringing her hand in and joining now in the smoother and hotter handjob, which helped overcome the stickiness of Annette's pussy juices to make it an even smoother and needier experience.

"More," Byleth moaned, closing her eyes as she let them suck on her nipples, at least while Shamir poured more of that oil onto her breasts. They moved up to kiss her again as Catherine and Shamir's free hands reached up to her breasts next, each massaging one while their tongues met hers. Catherine's hand was a firmer and more powerful grip, kneading at her breast with a very rough and untamable desire, while Shamir brought something more deft, the archer's capable and dexterous fingers able to toy with her nipple like nobody else's fingers could.

Being worshiped by hands on the wind-down from fucking Annette was a welcome warmth, something that made Byleth relax and recline into a more focused satisfaction, something that felt warming and relaxing all over her body, made her twist in hunger and in desire, letting her ease into the luxury and relaxation of their affection, a pleasure that felt like the welcome twist around into something more calm and more contained. There was no need to lose all control in the haste and the fervor of throwing herself into the deep end, as she reclined back on the bed and allowed herself a moment of utter desire, a warmth too great to believe.

But as she lay there, impatience got the better of Petra and Dorothea. They pushed onward, moaning in needy shows of desire and frustration as they got their tongues all over Byleth's balls, licking and caressing along them to add to the pleasure, to the firm and wicked opportunity she was faced with. The idea of letting go felt so powerful and enthralling, and Byleth moaned louder. ""There you two are," she groaned. "I was wondering when your patience would yield."

"Being on the lines' side simply will not do," Petra complained, kissing all over her leader's hefty sac. She was hungry, driven to serve and adore Byleth as best she could, even as her tongue got in the way of Dorothea's in their mutual haste to show the balls everything they could give her, the twisting back and forth commotion of the moment drawing a lot of attention and commotion in the process. It was a busy mess, but one that everybody was well prepared to lose themselves into, throwing caution to the wind or the sake of molten surrender and a fervid, wild bliss.

"I only like to watch when I've already got something gooey inside me," Dorothea added, peppering the balls with as much worship as she could muster, her love intensifying as she pushed in tighter, stronger, giving so much up to these temptations and to a moment of succinct desire. Dorothea had been instrumental in pushing everyone in deep, in helping them embrace the lust and the smoldering joy of surrender to their lover, and for that Byleth was ever grateful, but her frustrations took such intense shape. She was senseless, hungry, throwing herself into the deep end and finding just how good it could feel to abandon all sense for the sake of something so pure and so hot.

The addition of Dorothea and Petra's mouths all over her balls while the oil-slick hands kneaded her breasts and stroked her cock all made for something too perfect to control. Byleth yelled and bucked, heaving in groans of fervid ecstasy as she lost herself, coming undone with such pure heat and a desperation too potent and too wild to control. She came happily undone and let herself sink into the depths and the pleasure ever lower, ever messier. She wanted it so badly, and nothing could contain the wild and wicked sensations that followed. She lost herself, moaning, bucking her hips upward, gasping, "You're so good to me!" as she came all over the hands and her thighs and the smiling faces of her two former students, sprays of cum splattering down all over the place and expressing just how potent her loads could be.

But Byleth wasn't done yet, shivering and shuddering, breath racing as she stared down the line, past all the girls on top of her or waiting on the sidelines, toward the one who waited at the foot of the bed. Emperor Edelgard wore a nightgown of sheer red fabric as he made her slow procession over toward her wife. "Is it my turn now?" she asked. The routine was a good one. Every night, a steady build to this moment. To Edelgard taking her rightful place atop the throne of her wife. It was always a big moment to have her last, however the positions shook out, to end on Edelgard and the claiming of the woman who ruled all of Fodlan. She was Byleth's first lover, the one for whom this was all for, and her willingness to let Byleth take many wives and even to pass into law that she could was how this bedroom had come to be filled with so much love in the first place.

Settling down onto Byleth's lap, Edelgard took hold of her wife's cock and sank down slowly onto it. "It's so ready for me," she moaned, drawing a shaky breath as she pushed her way along inch after inch of cock, riding her with a careful and ready motion driven by all the pleasures waiting within her. She felt ready and lust and hungry, giving in to the desires and the throbbing sense of heat and desire that brought her all these wild and rampant pleasures. Greedy bucking back and forth, as Edelgard's every attempt at restraint melted way in such swift shows of desperation that it was truly indecent. She felt lost, aimless, craving some semblance of focus and control when there was in fat nothing, just the steady crawl into desperate, hopeless heat that was everything she wanted it to be.

"Maybe tonight should be the night I impregnate you," Byleth teased. "It's been so long, let's make it special." The speed that Edelgard picked up with as the words worked their magic on her was a spectacular one, her body in wild and reckless motion as she heaved through this need, through the burning heat and craving and desire that all tore through her. She was ready for this, so very desperate and greedy. "Fuck, you like the sound of that, don't you?"

As Edelgard moaned and rode her wife as hard as she could, the other women all came back in for more. Petra and Leonie latched their lips around Byleth's nipples and began to suck on them without a care. Shamir dove in for Byleth's balls while Mercedes continued her love of ripe asses by bending Edelgard over slightly and burying her face now into the Emperor's behind as well. Annette and Dorothea sucked on Edelgard's nipples and added to the joy while Catherine took a very firm charge and sat herself down onto Byleth's face, receiving immediate and frenzied oral devotion that helped pull her deep into a focus and a hunger like nothing else.

Everyone moved in one writhing mass of lust and desire, together in unison, Byleth's lips suppressed by Catherine's mound grinding up against them, but there was no doubt about how much she commanded the moment anyway, keeping everyone moving and guided, ready to act as they were told and to do what was needed, driven to satisfy something hot and feverish and deepening in its pleasure and in its hunger. There felt like no reason to slow down now, no controlling this downward spiral as they kept leaning in deeper.

"Harder!" Edelgard moaned, but as the one riding Byleth she was the one in control, and her frantic motions picked up quicker and messier as she refused to slow down her roll, hips bucking faster and wilder as she let herself succumb to this heat. "Don't just joke about giving me an heir, then. You're going to have to take responsibility for your words. Impregnate your emperor right now. That's an order!" Her orgasm came with a wild gasp and a throw of her head back as the tongues and the cock all wore her down, pushing her into a vocal and wild orgasm, the kind of immodest and indecent mess that nobody was ready for.

There was nothing quite like this, but the burgeoning sensations were all the more intense and intoxicating, and as the clenching down on Edelgard's folds around her cock begged or it, Byleth didn't hold back. She grunted, heaving upward and pumping shot after shot into Edelgard, trying to impregnate her wife and give her what she wanted, groaning into Catherine's pussy before she tugged her down harder against her lips in hungry, feverish demands, wanting to make her hers, wanting to make her give in. She was determined to see the night through, but her words to Edelgard couldn't carry too much weight, as the emperor pulled off and voices began to ringing out in need, women all vying for the next turn riding Byleth, and plunging the bedroom into a familiar but much-missed chaos.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this depravity, why not follow me on twitter https://twitter.com/nidoran_duran and get updates on my new and upcoming stories?


End file.
